Qiaohui
Qiaohui Ying Yue has the ability to see visions of crimes committed by the people he touches Raiden (Mortal Kombat) is the God of Thunder and Lightning and has mastery of over 700 distinct fighting styles. Short, stacked and sassy, Kels is an athlete, using her natural assets to get ahead in her sport of choice, Keijo. In here spare time she likes to play board games, listen to music and exercise. She's a sucker for "As Seen on TV" products and usually buys them when given the chance. It's lucky she's never at home or all her price money would be spent up! When not competing, she works two jobs, part time at a small video game store with Inori and at a corner store coffee house in town. She's a bootyful chinese girl from a wealthy family and new conquest for Wang. Name: Ming Shao Species: Human Occupation: Noble Lady Likes: reading, outdoors games, skinny dipping. Traditional French martial art which uses the hands and feet as weapons combining elements of western boxing with graceful kicking techniques, although with the usage of her legs and knees as well. Perceptive Mind: Markus is able to notice things that even a master detective would miss thanks to his senses and habit of checking everything from his vigilante days. This aids in his tactics and who to trust and who to remove from a situation. Culinary Intuition: Rana's forte lies in Chinese cuisine from her background in her family restaurant. She has mastered the usage of various Chinese cooking techniques such as stir-frying and using a wok. As it currently stands, Rana is possibly the best chef in her family's restaurant despite her young age. Wendy's fighting style focuses on a form of kickboxing, a style she has derived from her combat training, and is rarely seen using her arms or fists when fighting. When in battle, Wendy primarily fights her opponents by using a large number of skillful and specialized kicks to strike blows. Using her agility in line with her training, Wendy can perform moves such as high kicks, side kicks, spinning kicks etc. striking her opponents with deadly precision and efficiency, and can even send her whole body spinning through the air with her feet first, turning herself into an all-piercing spear. Markus is a monster when it comes to martial arts creating a style known as Twilight Phoenix Kenpo, the style is a powerful form of combat using mainly dynamic kicks and open hand/fist techniques, with clawing techniques being one of his prefered open hand techniques. The style was built up from the 7 most well known martial arts in the Crescent Archipelago and adapted to suit him and his methods, For example if he fights a master of one of the 7 styles he uses the master would find his method to be almost entirely different even without the other 6 styles, such as a master of the Art of heaven style would see him use leg blocks and elbows on top of the brutal kicking. Or a master of the Wise Dragon Style will see alot of high kicks not seen in the original style. The style is based on adaptation so it's constantly evolving and gaining new techniques, gaining new techniques from Markus' fights which he has a adapted and improved. Background: Ming is the only child of a wealthy Shao family. She's a well-mannered and proper lady about the same age as Wang. At the age of six she was sheltered by her parents, who noticed her lower back had an abnormal size , fearing she was incapable of looking after herself. They went to extreme measures to protect her from the outside world, very few people knowing that the Shao family even had a daughter, Ming secretly disagreed and resent her parents treatment. Raiden (Mortal Kombat) is the God of Thunder and Lightning and has mastery of over 700 distinct fighting styles. Abilities: She’s extremely acrobatic and has amazing lower body strength which explains her bottom focus figure. Weapons: A 3 section Staff that doubles as Nunchucks Martial Arts: Drunken Monkey Pole Form Despite her huge bust, her speed and agility also outpace a normal human's. She wears a canister on her back which holds her secrete super-serum: Bimbonium, a chemical uniquely formed that increases her strength proportionally to how much it increases her breast size; the formula is only known to Aries and her closest friends. The serum is absorbed through the skin (no injection required) and will rapidly stimulate breast growth. Aries possesses unique control over it via her body’s adaptation to it (a possible inherent superhuman ability), as anyone else exposed to it will experience random expansion, even literal explosions in their breasts. However, the control of her breast size is strictly fueled by the serum, so losing her pack, tubes, vial, etc. will make her breasts and strength go back down to her usual normal proportions. However, so long as she's in contact with it, she can make her breasts expand on command. On average, she's about as strong as a weightlifter or professional athlete, but at full "power" she can lift a truck with barely a sweat. While she is only slightly more resilient to damage than a normal person, her actual breasts have been recorded as being nearly unbreakable. In a world obsessed over the size of your chest enters a woman with a truly bodacious butt. Due to her complex with her bust she does not want to learn techniques that cause it to shake around thus she only learned one technique: Information Appearance Mana Coating Lenses Jun wears these Mana Coating Lenses to protect her eyes which are extremely sensitive to Mana. Personality Shizuha was a kind woman who loved her daughter very much and was not afraid to die protecting her. She, like her daughter, was a very brave and selfless woman, caring for others and willing to do anything for the ones she loved. She fell in love with Saiga and he wished for her hand in marriage and wanted to be together with him. Shizuha was a very modest and noble woman, as, aside from her battle outfit, chose to dress in modest and noble features. She was very embarrassed when she kicked a boulder and showed off her legs too much and tried to cover herself. She also had a bit of a temper, as an embarrassed Shizuha gave Senzui a playful yet forceful punch. This trait would be passed down to her daughter. Powers the superpower of incredibly strong legs. This results in fast running, high jumps, and, of course, this trope, typically applied directly to the face at maximum power. She defeats most of her battles with one single kick! Therefore, she has a lot of variation with her kicks. Her attacks are essentially intense bursts of concussive, strength released in one kick. The result of getting kicked is devastating. Even a strong opponent will be sent flying away and usually sustain a crippling injury. She considers kicking a more elegant way of fighting; however, in more than one cases while Tsukune was fightning Gyokuro Shuzen, and was in a bad spot, she did refer to trying to use her fist in a desprate attempt to save him showing that she does care for him. She could perform extraordinarily powerful kicks of super-human strength that can easily break stone (in the form of petrified opponents) as well as take down numerous powerful Marine officers and New World pirates with incredible ease, and she could knock away Smoker an extremely strong and powerful Marine with a single Haki enhanced kick. Her strength is supplemented with tremendous speed and agility, able to land an extremely fast barrage of powerful kicks on numerous Marines and New World pirates at once. She has tremendous skills in hand-to-hand combat, supplemented with her Devil Fruit abilities. She could easily take down numerous powerful and skilled Marine officers as well as powerful pirates from the New World. Similar to Sanji's fighting style, Hancock's fighting style seems to personally emphasis on powerful and versatile kicks, whether from kicking in-the-way cute animals or her enemies. Her kicks supplemented with her Devil Fruit powers allow Hancock to destroy several Pacifistas at once single-handedly. Aikido, Boxing, Jujutsu, Muay Thai, Wing Chun, Judo, Systema, Jeet Kune Do, Chun Kuk Do yoga, tai chi, and Pilates Having trained in Chinese Kenpo since her childhood, Renka is a highly talented martial artist. She has demonstrated an insight into master-level fights that few other non-master class characters have displayed. Chinese Martial Artist: Being trained by her father during her childhood, Renka shows great skills and experience in Chinese Kenpo Keen Intellect: Renka is a crafty fighter, something her father has acknowledged. Through this, she has a large amount of insight on fighting due to the fact that she has been fighting against members of the Chinese mafia and multiple assassins since she was a little girl. She is one of the few non-master class fighters that can visually keep up with the movements of a master at the level of the ones at Ryozanpaku and Yami, and can give unbelievably detailed information about their fights. She was able to guide Kenichi to the bird cage on Retsumin Kei's head when he was fighting Apachai. She was even able to fool Rachel over how she didn't have a crowd to watch her fight in their second fight to break free and make a counter attack. Great Flexibility: Attained from studying Drunken Fist she is able to move her body in many positions with ease. Sexy Hardening Chinese Kempo: Vera has experience when it comes to melee combat, utilizing suggestive "stances", which, coupled with her already distractedly attractive appearance, results in a brutal strike-grapple-and-counter style that robs her (male) opponents of any and all concentration. Most of her basic moves involved brute force mixed with agility for a mixed fighting style in many cases, while also focusing on Vera's thigh-build giving her various types of kicking attacks with heavy hitting punches and grapples that shows off her upper body strength. Vera's is so vicious that she aims many of her strikes at an enemy's face, chest, vital points, crotch, or neck; furthermore, she is a Combat Pragmatist meaning that she has no problems: launching psychological attacks, using magic in a fist fight, stealing her opponent's weapons mid battle, hitting you when you're not looking, forcefully kneeing your crotch, punching your breasts, the list goes on. When she was apart of the Foo Fighters she was taught to methodically destroy her foes whether it be disarming their abilities or crippling their bodies. This, in combination with her combat prowess allows her to defeat both Enshuu Mitsuari and Aija Egnell— two vicious hand-to-hand combatants in their own rights— in a two-on-one fight, as well as simultaneously fighting Nayuta Mitsuari and Sumiye Egnell to a standstill. She relies mainly on her knowledge of bones and joints to inflict damage on others. However, her muscles act as both armor and as a weapon when used in conjunction with her "Ki Control". She is able to use deceptive and sometimes unpredictable attacks to bewilder her opponents and keep them from accurately predicting what she is going to do next. Vera, as a fighter, is a powerful lightning bruiser who can not only take massive amounts of damage but can also dish it out. As noted by Chichiru, because of her larger frame, she has very high stamina and endurance, being able to withstand Huozai's blows much easier than most. She is an Expert wrestler, Combat Sambo expert, Counter Fiend Combat practitioner, Amazonian Combat expert, Street fighter and, Qigong practitioner. Ironically it was her defeat by Xiuying Liu Mei that drove her to train harder to improve her close combat skills, and she unconsciously began to emulate her fighting style. Vera can either wield two knives at once or a pistol and a knife, and has bested many seasoned mercenaries in this manner. She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made (especially with a handgun and knife) and the exotic martial arts styles of the Amazons. She is considered one of the finest martial artists on Earth. *Quick Step- Quick Step is a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the untrained eye can follow. Similar to the Trackless Shift, this is used by concentrating Ki into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps, but the Quick Step also allows the user to "kick" on empty air and water as well. Her incredible speed makes it next to impossible for even the most well-trained eye to keep up with her movements, allowing her to strike down even the most careful targets with ease. *Non-Corporeal Interaction- Vera can both see and interact with spiritual and non-corporal entities. She can even slap soundwaves and lightning. *Ki Flight- Vera can fly (through the manipulation of Ki) to various heights into the sky, according to her own, will. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. Vera can fly in space with no difficulty, and in space she can fly at speeds that have allowed him to keep up with the likes of even Gus Ride. Vera can therefore fly at speeds exceeding the escape velocity of earth (7 miles per second) under her own power. *Neigong- A set of Chinese breathing, meditation and spiritual disciplines. Used for recovering lost energy and strength. *Strength Concentration- Her Sexy Hardening Chinese Kempo is a martial art wherein Vera concentrates the Ki around her into her limbs in order to harden them. With this martial art, Vera is able to transmit ambient Ki into whatever she strikes, destroying it from the inside. She once held an inter-dimensional portal open for three days straight when she was a teen. *Power Legs- She possesses monstrous strength and speed in her legs, she is able to jump over a skyscraper, she can move and land 100 attacks in a millisecond, and can kick hard enough that it distorts space; even a dainty punt from Vera can send any opponent it hits into the stratosphere. She has the ability to impale and dismember people via kicks. Her speed leaves powerful shock waves in her wake. Vera has great dexterity with her feet as she is able to hold a pen with her toes. Her frightening leg strength is supplemented with tremendous speed and agility, able to land an extremely fast barrage of powerful kicks on numerous Space Marines and Zombie Ghost pirates at once. *Special Sensitivity- Vera possesses a special sensitivity towards the vibrations that can be felt through the ground. Since her lower half is very sensitive, her weakness is the vibration itself. Thus she is unable to take any attacks with a vibrating sensation. *Synaesthesia- She has synaesthesia, the ability to feel a connection between two different senses. For instance, seeing colours when listening music, or feeling different temperatures when reading. In Vera's case, she can see flesh by color, like a thermometer. As such, she can taste her opponent's body, find any weak spots, and see where the powerless body parts are. A useful trick of hers is that she uses synaesthesia to tell friend from foe on the battlefield so she doesn't accidentally open fire on an ally. *Qinggong- The Chinese martial arts technique of movement. The art of lightness. *Reverse Striking- This is a fulcrum-based transference skill, an example of Ki transmission that teaches one to shift the point and force of impact by striking the dead center of an object. At Vera's level, she can transmit the force of impact wherever they please, as long as a medium exists to transmit their power through. *Flow Blocking Technique- Vera is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, often utilizing Flow Blocking, a unique form of martial arts which targets pressure points located in the human body. By striking these, she was able to disrupt an individual's Mana flow and temporarily paralyze them, thereby also preventing the victim from using their power for a period of time. She can also locate different pressure points on a person's body. She is capable of targeting the weak spots on the human body, by using both of her hands and chest. So far, Vera is seen to be able to target these spots properly: **'Jaw': She can target the lower jaw to affect the brain and knock them out, just like in boxing. **'Heart': Vera is able to target the heart, one of the most important and vital organs in the entire human body. **'Solar Plexus': To interfere with breathing. **'Nape': Another way to stop the opponents' movement. **'Pressure Point: Ultimate Stress Relief': By pressing her breasts onto the body of her teammate, Vera is able to recover them. *Energy Projectiles- Vera can launch a projectile of Ki with her punches and kicks. *Xianguafa: The method of conjoining; known in the west as Suntaxis Antikeimenoin, “the union of the opposing,” the ultimate art. By combining the opposing forces of Mana and Ki, the user gains incredible physical and spiritual power. Simply activating the skill enhances physical strength and agility, protection against physical and magical attacks, fighting spirit, and a variety of other effects including resistance to heat, cold, and poisons. She can also siphon and reverse Ki used on her from others. *Reihado-ken: An ancient technique that has been mastered by only a few people. Users of Reihado-ken have the ability to manipulate their cells when they exert full power. In this regard, their bodies return to the point when they were the strongest, at their prime state of power. Or for that matter, speed them up to their prime state of power. For Vera, the technique transformed her into her 20 year old self. *Fist of Cleansing: After focusing, a giant tornado of Ki appears at her fingertips, and then she unleashes a large burst of energy, in which attacking foes are caught and paralyzed. Then she strikes her opponent in the chest. If the opponent is evil, they will be destroyed, but if they are pure of heart, their bodies will be purified as well. *Aura Master: Vera is capable manipulating, projecting and sensing aura. She can channel her aura to: increase her physical aspects, empathize with others for better understanding, and sense the pain, disease, etc, from others and themselves. She is skilled enough to coat her weak point with the maximum amount of Aura a human possibly can and she can even coat her bullets with her Aura to increase their damage output and make them fast enough to hit Speed-Devils running at top speed. Her aura protects her, from the effects of using her speed. This includes friction and airborne particulate matter. *Combat Adaption: She has years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies who have various abilities, fighting styles, and powers. She can also adapt to nearly any situation or change to the battlefield with enough time. *Good In Bed: Vera is a master of all the arts and sciences of physical love, and she has extensively studied the subject of emotional/sentimental love. She has high standards in men and is occasionally known to be unsatisfied after the act, however, a skilled enough partner with substantial effort can quell her more base urges and leave her completely satisfied. Rock Lee (Naruto) has trained relentlessly to be a great Taijutsu master, capable of fighting the most skilled opponents using pure Raw Power and skill. Zenkichi is a master of Savate, a French style which focuses mainly on footwork, having honed his skill to such an extent that he possesses an almost impenetrable defense. According to Zenkichi, he learned this style because he fears fighting and uses it to disarm opponents and take away their desire to fight. His mother claims to have taught him the basics of Savate. He is somewhat trained in judo, well enough that he doesn't cheat in matches even though his actual skills are less than those of Medaka and Akune. Zenkichi has also studied on how to disassemble guns (even rocket launchers), just in case something ever happened to Medaka. Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) is master of a kick based fighting style called Black Leg Style, a combination of Brazilian Capoeira, French Savate and Korean Taekwondo. Abilities Jewel Physiology: All Jewels and Gemstones have outstanding inhuman strength, high-mid regeneration, reflexes, durability, stamina, senses, dexterity speed, and agility. Her agility and balance also border on impossible. These are greatly enhanced when Jewels and Gemstones get into fights and their adrenaline starts pumping. *High Magic Level: Because she alternates between spells and swordplay in combat, she is able to extend her magic power farther than if she just resorted to spells. This, and the fact that many of her spells take a very small quantity of magic to preform, seemingly enable her to cast spells without end. She hasn't yet mastered her powers due to them somehow activating after 14 years of lying dormant in her body. Jun is one of the most powerful Jewels in the Destiny City, and while she does not have as many Mana Circuits as Izaya Malphas, she is a genius with talents that are independent of her lineage. Jun has thirteen Mana Circuits, and while not an extremely large number, it was a surprise to the Fukushi clan due to the number of Mana Circuits in their line having been dwindling. In terms of quality, the Fukushi clan's Mana Circuits are among the best in the world. She is the second youngest to earn the highest rank of number one Grand Magi in the Thirteen Wizard Saints Association, having done so at the age of 14. Through partaking in the Thirteen Wizard Saints’s rigorous training program, and in some part her genetics, Jun has acquired a very high level of magic power. *Flexibility: Like most women, Jun is much more flexible than most men. In fact, Jun is much more flexible than most women as well, able to touch the tip of her toes to the top of her head if she so desires. In battle she uses this flexibility to dodge attacks nearly unavoidable by others, as well as to easily slip from enemies grasps. She is skilled enough to control her Center of Mass. She is able to contort herself to effortlessly maneuver through most terrains. *Impeded Aging: She is far older than she appears, as her mother was thought to have been born more than a century ago and she even called one of her opponents, who was quite old, possibly in his 60's, a "youngster." This indicates that she is possibly well over 80 years old. But she is actually much older, she reveals that she is the founder of the Kushinada Jujistsu style when questioned if she is the daughter or granddaughter of Kushinada Mikumo. You also see flashbacks of Furinji Hayato and Kushinada Mikumo fighting together during WW2. So at this point she is a master class fighter capable of fighting alongside the legendary superman Furinji Hayato over 80 years ago, so she must have been at least 40-50 years old at the beginning of WW2. This makes her the oldest members of Yami. According to Akisame this long lifespan and enduring youth probably involves a strict diet that the Kushinada Style follows. , Mikumo utilizes style use's no raw power at all (0%) and focuses her style entirely on skills (100%), because of this she is able to not only outmanuneuver most of her opponents, but is able to shift her center of gravity and the gravity of whoever she fights, causing her opponent's to basically throw themselves. Powers and abilities: Beautiful singing voice, It is said that the milk from her breasts can cure any illness or injury. Special Ability - Large Breasts: 30% chance of automatic ball receive and distracting opponent. Cold Reading: A technique frequently used by fortune tellers and other swindlers in the real world to quickly gain an understanding of, or trick, others. By observing things such as body language, hair and clothes style, gender, age, manner of speech, etc, and asking vague or broad questions it is possible to learn large amounts about others quickly. A Mitsuari Siren uses this information with her incredible intelligence and knowledge of psychology to predict and manipulate the actions of others. Woman Pleasure: Jun has sexual talents which she herself is entirely aware of. Her female classmates constantly compliment her "technique" on pleasuring women when they request for her to massage their shoulders, breasts, legs and back. She lists this as her talent in her résumé. *Sexual Dominance Expert: Thanks to expert "training" by Professor Alvah and extensive "practice" with her classmates, Jun has become highly proficient in the ways of sexually subduing other women, to the point that she is able to easily make one of her classmates orgasm several times in mere moments by simply groping/massaging her breasts. *Woman Identification: Jun can tell the differences between women judging by their hip sway or breasts sizes. Jun is famous for her unmatched ability to evaluate women's cup sizes as a measuring standard. *Massaging: She gives orgasm inducing massages which she learned from her mom. Cooking: During lunch period, she gets complimented on being a really good cook by her fellow classmates, as they try her homemade fried noodles and steamed greens she made for dinner the previous night (though she does not count it as cooking). Jun reveals then that she 'makes bread at home and stuff'. She also seems to be obsessed with crêpes, and is very good at making them. As she always makes her whole bento lunch with only crêpes, and nothing else. She is able to make chicken nuggets with kaki-peanuts as breading. She is quite skillful in using leftovers to cook. *Medicinal Cooking: Jun specializes in medicinal cooking, infusing traditional Chinese medicinal ingredients such as Dong Dang Sui, a variant of ginseng, into her cooking. This knowledge stems from the Fukushi family, renowned for their extensive research and knowledge of Chinese medicine. Large and Formidable Posterior: She once twerked so hard, the entire multiverse shook repeatedly bounced up and down. She can twerk nonstop for months on end. Her badonkadonk jiggles with ease using only the slightest hip/back popping motion. Her badonkadonk is on an absolute ambrosia level ass, off the international Bootyscale. She has a pair of buttocks so spherical that scientists could calibrate their instruments with them. She has also displayed a significantly strong butt, able to launch heavy objects with her butt, long distances with deadly accuracy and at such high velocity that it can puncture cosmic beings as if she stabbed a pen through paper. Jun is lethal, brilliant and looks just as hot running into battle as she does walking away from it. She has a destructive wasteland booty that leaves her enemies a physical and mental shambles panting on the ground gasping their last breaths, reaching out for mercy with their last bit of strength, but her magnificent butt has no mercy to give them. Her ass is fat enough for it to get stuck in any wall that she slams it into if she didn't apply enough force to smash it. Jun can tense her gluteal muscles to the point where they're as hard as steel. Her ass is roughly the size of her head. Jun can move her hips so fast that her butt can be in multiple places simultaneously. Her booty is so huge it has it's own gravitational pull. *Powerful legs: Her legs are really powerful. She easily defeated Lance, one the Anti-Magic gang members with only two kicks. Her legs are considered so powerful that Vera Arcturus of the Thirteen Wizard Saints, a person who also specializes in powerful punches and kicks, considers her as one of the people who could destroy Hell's Gate with her kicking ability alone. This strength in her lower extremities seems to be partly if not completely due to her Krav Maga and Savate training. Being hit with her ass will surely break your bones no matter how unbreakable they are. She can crush titanium with her inner thighs with ease. Jun also demonstrated the ability to use "Trackless Step", a movement technique developed from mimicking the superhuman "Assassin's Gait" of the Mitsuari Sirens, without damaging the muscles in her legs and even under heavy conditions like the freezing depths of a chilling water deep enough to sustain Ice Sharks. Jun is able to charge her thighs and kicks with thunder. Techniques Busty Suplex: First Jun pushes her bust forward, and if her bosom hits the opponent she executes a sideways suplex. It's very fluid, and it's very fun to watch. Bunny Bump: A three-part butt bump combo. Heavy Grab: She grabs the opponent's head a slams their face into her butt, however, she accidentally falls backwards onto the opponent's face. She promptly stands up and apologizes for the accident. It comes with an "interesting" noise and is accompanied by hearts, too. Soft Bomber: Jun jumps in the air and then comes down at a 45-degree angle, assaulting her opponent with her shapely buttocks. Using Soft Bomber triggers an earthquake throughout the area that affects everyone in a thirty feet radius no matter where they are, which causes them to trip and be left dazed for a few seconds. It has surprisingly good range and damage, and provides immunity to projectiles. *Stylish Butt Bomb: Just gets a running start, jumps into the air, spins around, and thrusts her pelvis backward, thus hitting the opponent's head with her buttocks. *Ass-ault: Jun lunges herself, butt first, through the air like a projectile, and rubs her sore butt if she misses and lands on the ground. Violin Strategy: Jun shakes her butt at her opponent in an attempt to seduce them. The technique is quite effective when used upon modest males and most heterosexual men. The technique can easily fail if the target fails to be seduced by Jun due to the target's age and/or lack of lustful desires. It also would likely fail if used by Jun against any heterosexual female or homosexual men, as they would not be seduced, though it may cause them to become disgusted. Denki Anma/Electric Massage: A technique originating in pro wrestling, whereby the user grabs the victim by their feet and uses the leverage to grind their own foot into the victim's crotch. It has since become a technique adapted for use in S&M play. Jun Rolling Savate: Jun performs a Savate style reverse figure kick to the opponent's face. Jun Hip Attack: While her body is being restrained, Jun lifts herself with her stomach muscles, then drops herself on her opponent's chest with enough force to make them cough up blood. Butt Smash: Jun's signature move. Jun waits and blocks her opponent's attack before blasting them away with Qigong. It's strong enough to send an unguarded person flying a few meters away. Hip Poke: While she only nudges her opponent, it is strong enough to send them flying a few meters away. It is a powerful, short-ranged thrust of her buttocks. Rump Shaker: When Jun approaches the enemy from the back, she literally bumps them with her butt. Jun's Rump Shaker can pin a person for a bit due to the chaining attacks that she uses. Murderous Thighs: Jun grabs her opponent between her thighs, flip them over, then stabs them with her longsword. Hip Killer: She grabs her opponent's head tightly with her legs while lifting herself off the ground with her arms. The opponent has their face pressed into her crotch and (substantial) chest while she apathetically looks at them. Heaven to Hell: She jumps on and traps her foe's head in between her thighs and twists it to the left. Butt Attack: Jun turns and kicks off the ground hitting the enemy with her butt. This attack will temporarily stun enemies but it's not very accurate. Flying Butt Slam: Jun leaps into the air before landing on her foe, crushing them with her butt before bouncing off. Hip Drop: Jun hits the target with her curvy and explosive hip. Deals 30% more damage than her normal physical attacks. Bottoms Up: She jumps up, and knock the enemy into the air with her buttocks, and mostly falls on it and has to rub it due to recoil. Heavenly Arch: She grabs the opponent's head and places it between her thighs, she then secures the head by wiggling causing slight damage, finally jumping into the air with the opponent's head directly under her butt, and falls to the ground in a sitting position slamming the her victim's head on the ground while smashing their face with her butt. Fake Out Kick: Jun spins one way then reverses to kick the opponent in the shin. Up and Over: After stunning the opponent with a dive kick, Jun does a somersault leap to strike the back of their head with her heel, crushing the back of their skull. She grabs their head and leaps over them, pulling their neck back, snapping it in half. Turning back around, she leaps onto the opponent's shoulders, holding their neck with her legs and delivers a powerful Frankensteiner throw that shatters the opponent's neck completely. Deadly Goddess Kick: Jun leaps forward and performs a flipping axe kick. Jun then follows this move up with her Up and Over combo. Heaven Splitter: When used, Jun will leap straight up in the air and perform a Air Split Drop; however it is different in that it generates shockwaves around her as she flips in mid-air, and produces a very large impact along the ground in front of her when her leg slams into the ground. Thunder Kick: Heavy electrified kick attack to the diaphragm. Sadistic Fury: She rapidly kicks a target before dispatching them with a back-flip kick. I'm really feeling it!(If you know what I mean): Jun REALLY feels it, but it only seems to work on females. Once caught the recipient loses her stamina and powers for a whole day, her breasts also expand due to the groping. Also causes embarrassment. If male, she grabs and strokes something else with the same effects happening. Works regardless of actual biological gender or even if the target transcends genders. Spells *Guard Punish: Inflicts omni-elemental damage to all enemies. Defending targets take thrice the damage. *Analyse: Used to detect an enemy's stats and weak points. The stronger the opponent is the harder it is to discern their weakness. *Seduction: She transforms into a tall, curvaceous version of herself that even the most pure can't help but be attracted to. Is used to stun her enemy in order to initiate a combo. Cannot be countered by conventional means. This skill is not simply something biological like her voice or her pheromones, so it works even through video feeds, the phone, the internet and even through letters and relayed messages, allowing her contamination to spread through any gap. **Sultry Pole Dance and Strip Tease Technique: Jun turns into a woman with an overwhelmingly provocative body in a cherry blossom pink bikini on a golden stripper pole. Jun seductively winks, makes sultry looks, blows lust-inducing kisses and speaks seductively to the victim to add to the effectiveness of this technique all while pole dancing. The strip tease also helps with bewitching the victim. According to Jun, the stronger an opponent is, the more effective this technique would be in creating an opening because they would be expecting an actual technique and will be momentarily confused, leaving an opening. Obviously, this would only work once. *Judged For Your Sins: Reduces all of an enemy's stats by a percentage proportional to their affinity for evil. The higher the capacity for evil, the closer to 0% the enemy's stats become. *Conviction: Weighs the accumulated sins of a target as recognized by the system, then deals unblockable damage equivalent to the price of those crimes. Equipment *Wizard Saints Identicard: Jun holds a Wizard Saints Identicard that identifies her as a member of the 13 Wizard Saints and grants her the associated privileges. *Wizard Saint Uniform: Jun possesses a tactical uniform that she has worn during many missions for the Wizard Saints. Her uniform is a high collared, skintight, royal blue jumpsuit with gold detailing and with blue panels running from her upper torso to her knees as well as on her elbows. She also wears fingerless gloves, shock-absorbers on her forearms, and thigh-high boots. **Tactical Goggles: Tactical Goggles are one of the Wizard Saints' most powerful tools, as it allows them to see people through walls, identify threats, locate disguised enemies, read the paths their targets would take, mark potential targets, scan the world around them, see otherwise invisible signs and symbols, tell at a glance what a person's intentions towards them are and detect usable and useful objects in the environment. *Jewel-Forge: Trivia * Her boobs and butt bounces a lot when she moves around. *When nervous, she speaks rapping. *Based off of the Persona and JBA. **Was originally a Persona/JBA fan made character for a RP. *Learned a lot of her fighting tactics from online videos, fighting video games, and old VSH tapes. *She is a person great of imagination and concentration to the point where she can have an orgasm with only her imagination. *Although she is a professional as an eroge voice actress, Jun has no experience in real life. *Jun has been known to drool when she sleeps. *In 2021 Jun was part of the special "Top 10" issue of Destiné Digest, earning herself a 2 page spread and interview for her spot as the "Third ranked cutest female mage in the Wizard Saints". Rather humbled and thankful for the ranking, Jun graciously agreed, and has the two pages framed in her room next to a photo of her and her teammates. *Jun never skips a single leg day. *She's very sensitive to stimuli and has a lot of sweet spots and ticklish areas. *She's a big eater. Was reported to be able to eat 10 crêpes in one sitting without any difficulty. *Jun is not technologically savvy, having to learn about the internet from Mary. **Based on Jun's upbringing, as well as her lack of knowledge of certain commonplace things, such as the internet and digital media, it may imply that she led a sheltered life prior to entry in Destiny Military Academy. *Given the nickname "Large Duck" by Seiko most likely due to her large hips. **She has large thighs with a scar on the right one. Because of this, Seiko comically describes her as "manly". *As the story progresses, Jun began to show her feminine side more than her masculine side. *Jun seems to like very weird flavors/types of crêpes. I.e. Smoked Salmon Cocktail Crêpes. **Her favorite food is her mother's herb crêpes. *As an autodidact, she’s really good at teaching herself anything she needs to know. *She is wrapped in a sweet aroma that complements her cool appearance nicely. *She averages 4 hours of sleep each night. *Jun has completed 340 official missions in total: 50 D-rank, 152 C-rank, 103 B-rank, 31 A-rank and 4 S-rank. *Tends to talk slow when dealing with males, in a possible reference to how her mom talks to her father. *She wears all of her bikinis in "Aya Style" (wearing the bikini top the wrong way, named after Aya Hirano who did just that infamously). *Jun enjoys long, hot bathing sessions in Destiny Spa Springs while eating sweets. **Jun also enjoys long, hot, and thorough oil-related massages on the beach. *She seems to have a breasts fetish. *She is also extremely lucky, as she once struck gold simply by digging a hole, and oil as well. *Jun always goes to the bathroom at 3:45am. *Even though Jun has androphobia, she likes to read yaoi romance novels. *Her normal walk involves her taking a slow, seductive strut with a defined swing in her hips with each step and always happens to stick her butt out. She was known for this type of walking and feminine body language even before she became more feminine. *Male classmates refer to her ass as being a premium, scrumptious, and, mouth-wateringly delicious badonkadonk of exceptional quality, jiggle, and bounce that they sometimes find themselves staring at her ass every day it gym during workouts. *Jun's large and plump round buttocks is the source of some humor within her peerage within the Kawaii 5-0 community. *She was given the nickname "Bouncing Bubble" by Sigmund most likely due to her large hips. *When she was living with Levinia, Levinia would "help" Just with the shoulder and neck pains caused by her large breasts by electrocuting her with a low-power current on the parrilla. *Jun eats foods that go directly straight to her hips and thighs. Meaning that she's got legs: as in, shapely and thick thighed, with muscled calves.